


Random drafts

by orphan_account



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: All the gayness, Cat, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Gen, It’s good I promise, LMAO, M/M, Tags be long tho, Warriors!, What if Ashfur supports brambleClaw?, What if maple shades kit didn’t die?, ayyy firestar, bluestar is crazyyy, gays, inbreeding, lesibans, my writing is so bad, oh no, oof, probably errors, probably smut, random fandoms, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just random stuff tag will be added along the wayMy writing is really bad..I’m so so sorry for that hahaha—
Relationships: Ashfur (ThunderClan)/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Ashfur/Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw/Ashfur, Dovewing & Ivypool (Warriors), Leafpool/Mothwing (Warriors), Mothpool - Relationship, Original Character - Relationship, mapleshade/kits
Kudos: 3





	Random drafts

I actually will never know  
I still don’t know

RoseFloof POV

I watched as life faded away from the baby cow that I had stolen from a farm.  
I feel guilt, I knew....I would be taking away its life it’s future. Just so I could survive..I was too young to understand that..most animals are just like humans. Willing to do anything to get a nice meal, a nice den and more land. The main things that humans want arc power.  
But because of our differences and inability were known as pets. I didn’t understand..nor did I understand why humans were mean to other humans. With a darker skin, honestly it didn’t make sense to me. In order to survive we can’t eat they same food humans can because any human food is bad for us, like meat...even though we ate it for thousands of years. We are treated differently for being another species. Locked in cages..like we’re just animal’s but I’ll tell you one thing if humans didn’t want us, why did they breed us and kill off our undomestic family? Now they have to face the cause and can’t even admit there was lots of overbreeding, there were dog pounds that were FULL.

But sadly, human are taking our Wild undomestic families and turning them into pets like it’s some sort of game. Putting us in to cages and not letting us have a family? They taking us from our better lives on the street and throw us in cages for years to come, that’s if in less you’re one of those dogs that can get adopted, just like that. If not..they simply kill you off or throw you out like your some kind of toy. I was too young I was just a big pup. If your humans don’t want you. They leave you out TO DIE  
My mother once told me, not all humans are the same but stay away from ones with a bad approach.  
That’s before they took her from me and locked her in a cage..one moon ago. I miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a few months ago! Kinda to vent..—I guess..sorry my writings bad this could have been better I guess


End file.
